Raidenzaru (Classics)
"Decepticons: Rise up!" (Stole that Animated quote.) Altmode(s): As with all raiden's, he's a train. Colorscheme: Estonia-colored though later Yellow, Purple and Green with some orange. Weaponry: Katana and shield, mixing the Japanese warrior with the European one. Allegiance: Decepticons and Bad, not really evil. Specialties: He leads his own group. He's also a swordfighter. Optics: Purple. Gender: Male. History: He would attack a military base, with Ruckus and Demolisher. Eventually, Jazzimus and Arcee would appear and they'd see carnage around them. An angry Jazz would attack Raidenzaru and the two would have a duel. Raidenzaru would have an easy time until Jazz turned Golden and slashed Raiden's arms off. He'd drop his sword,and start shooting at him until Lunge appeared and the two would fight. Redwing would fly by, and assist Ruckus against Arcee who was tired of shooting and went to fisticuffs against the Seeker. Alpha and Charlie would appear, trying to evacuate the soldiers. They'd succeed until they saw Megatron flying. They ran off until hearing explosives. Flashbee would try taking on the Decepticon, but would be outmatched. Megatron would try to finish off Flashbee, but Jazzimus used Raidenzaru's shield. The shield would block the blast and the two would duel. Megatron would beg for mercy until he saw a purple pistol. Salvo would see this, and say "Don't do it!" Megatron disobeyed, and Salvo would jump, shooting at the battered Decepticon. Megatron would completely fall, going into stasis lock and Powerdrive would run to his aid, picking him up. The drill-bot ran off but would be surrounded by the Stunticons and Placerift. Powerdrive put his hands up, dropping Megatron as the six pointed weaponry at him. Rad and Snare would be fighting Rodimus and Greenshock and the two would retreat, also being outmatched by the two leaders. Golfball and Copbot would exchange fire until Jazzimus would throw Riposte at Copbot as a distraction. Jazzimus and Golfball would shoot at random Decepticon drones until they noticed Fairlady fighting Elyoria. Elyoria was beating the fembot into a pulp, the Volvo Autobot being too weak to fight back. Elyoria would finish her off by having her band of mini-cons transform into Peaceful Death and behead her. Jazzimus would scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and run towards her, shooting his rifle. Once he had got closer to the Head Decepticon, he would use the rifle as a melee weapon and would start hitting her over and over in anger over seeing one of his fellow comrades perish to her hands. Jazzimus would grab a sword off his back and would slash her arms off. He'd hit her in the head with its hilt, and then throw the sword down. Jazzimus grabbed the lifeless hull, crying. Optronix would say:"It's not worth it.. Jazzimus, she doesn't deserve Death." as he tried to talk sense into him. Jazz disagreed, yelling at his friend that she deserves her fate. Elyoria would collapse, and Advanti would run to her aid until Jazz shot his head off with one of his pistols. Jazz was almost driven to insanity, and disgusted at what had happened. Jazz would transform and drive off, his trailer appearing as he would take his absence from the battle taking place. Whirlwind would be fighting other drones. Guts Convoy would be fighting Vlad, having the upper hand. The fight grew tiresome for him, so he would've killed the Russian decepticon and would aid Whirl. Linkin Park - What I have done would be playing in the background like from the first live-action movie. Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers:Classics Category:Classics Characters Category:Sigma Six Squad (Decepticons, Classics) Category:Characters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Males Category:Male Category:Bad Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Deceased/Dead